Genie in the Bottle
by HeyTerk
Summary: As intenções eram boas...Só descobrir uma distração para os fins das férias. Quem diria que as compras excessivas de Narcisa acabariam em uma Weasley briguenta no meu quarto me dizendo que eu possuía três desejos? POV Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Férias, férias, férias... Merlin, ninguém nessa porcaria de mundo mágico consegue odiar as férias mais do que eu.

Sinceramente, eu posso até não comentar isso o tempo todo, mas aquela maldita escola de magia e bruxaria é o lugar onde as coisas acontecem. Literalmente falando!

Jogos de quadribol, mulheres, travessuras, mulheres e as melhores festas providenciadas, obviamente, pela Sonserina. Festas de verdade, com Fire Wiskey, garotas assanhadas se passando de bêbadas, música boa e, nos dias de muita sorte, algum primeiranista Lufo servindo de atração principal.

Aquilo sim são festas, não essas porcarias engomadas que minha mãe faz com que eu vá. Sem contar, que durante o recesso minha vida se resume a isso. Festas da Alta Sociedade em que as madames comentam com futilidade e falsete sobre a mais recente obra de caridade, e os maridos enchem a boca com charutos fedorentos e questionam o Ministério como se não fizessem parte dele.

Como me arrependo de não ter ido passar as férias com os Demarchelier's.

Maldito Pierre! Certeza de que arrumou uma grega para esquentar seu colchão no quarto de hotel de luxo.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que eu realmente preciso agora é descobrir uma maneira de distração nessas duas ultimas semanas de férias. Não deve ser tão ruim, afinal, mais longe eu já estive.

Odeio as férias.

- Draco, querido, venha aqui um instante _ e essa é minha mãe, voltando de mais uma tarde no Beco Diagonal em que ela comprou tudo que lhe parecia sofisticado.

Não entenda mal, ela tem o gosto extremamente fino, mas as coisas que ela compra... Veja bem, há coisas fúteis e, logo acima dessa categoria, há coisas que Narcisa compra.

Nos **realmente** não precisamos dos escudos mágicos dos cavalheiros da guerra de Lewis em 1758. Um ou dois até que seriam aceitáveis, mas comprar todos os 562 escudos do único pelotão sobrevivente é ridículo.

Suspirei pesadamente. A pior parte mesmo era quando ela tenta me empurrar alguma de suas novas posses.

Ergui-me da poltrona reclinável e apareci no portal do hall de entrada, a olhei com tédio.

- oi mãe _ cruzei os braços escorando na parede e não me surpreendi ao notar a quantidade de caixas e sacos ao redor dela.

- querido, você não vai acreditar _ ela veio ate mim, abraçou-me e começou a passar a mão nas minhas vestes amassadas, tentando alisá-las. Mães! – abriu essa nova loja no Beco Diagonal, completamente focada em artesanatos com metais nobres. Lhe comprei um antílope, coloque no seu quarto, você vai adorá-lo.

É impossível não rir quando se está perto de Narcisa.

- mãe, por que eu precisaria de um antílope de ferro no meu quarto? _ perguntei, mesmo sabendo que as compras compulsivas de Narcisa não possuíam lógica alguma. Ela me puxou insistentemente para o meio de suas caixas e sacolas e começou a desempacotar grande parte de sua nova decoração.

- bronze querido, não ferro _ ela sibilou como se falasse do tempo ou algo parecido, alguns elfos chegaram e a ajudaram a organizar a confusão. Meu principal pensamento naquela hora era que de jeito algum um antílope de bronze entraria no meu quarto – veja, gosta disso? _ ela ergueu uma peça que parecia ser um chapéu muito antigo. Fiquei na dúvida exatamente sobre o que era, mas ficou tudo confirmado quando ela o colocou na cabeça.

Era um chapéu.

- quanto você pagou por esse pedaço de lixo? _ questionei sorrindo abertamente e alargando o sorriso ao vê-la me olhar ofendida.

- pois fique sabendo que este é um legítimo chapéu de Catarina de Aragão _ seja lá quem for – e agora nos pertence _ e ela se sentia orgulhosa disso. Como eu disse daqui a um tempo meu pai vai precisar construir um armazém para todas as legitimidades que minha mãe encontra.

Então o clima de compras me fez lembrar que **eu** precisava fazer algumas também. Tudo bem que organizar a lista de materiais de Hogwarts duas semanas antes das aulas começarem era meio precoce, a maioria se preocupava com os últimos três dias, mas eu pensei naquilo como uma oportunidade de sair de casa.

E acredite, eu estava precisando.

Não que Narcisa fosse permitir minha saída. Ela obviamente iria tentar me acompanhar e usaria minha necessidade de sair como pretexto para mais uma de suas tardes de compras. O que eu acho ridículo, se você quer saber.

- mãe, vou ao Beco, preciso comprar meus materiais _ mesmo sabendo a resposta, tentei argumentar – não quero deixar os afazeres para ultima semana de férias. Estou certo de que a escória toda vai estar presente para barganhar os últimos itens _ desdenhei e recebi um cascudo como resposta.

Narcisa raramente encosta a mão em mim. Somente em casos como esse quando eu desdenho da superioridade natural que o nome Malfoy carrega consigo.

O que me faz pensar. Foi realmente um milagre eu não ter crescido com problemas de personalidade. De um lado estava Narcisa tentando me ensinar a igualdade entre os bruxos, até mesmo os de pequenas posses. De outro estava Lúcio me mostrando que há uma sociedade dominante no mundo mágico e que os Malfoy's estão acima deles, o que nos faz ter todo o direito de esmagá-los quando nos convém.

Eu deveria ter crescido com algum distúrbio só por dividir a mesa com esses dois, mas eu sou um Malfoy afinal.

- hoje não querido _ ela sorriu docemente como se há um segundo não tivesse tentando tocar meu crânio com os dedos – os Zabini's vêm nos visitar. Mabelle não vai acreditar na minha coleção de prata, faz parte da Renascença, você sabe, e Merlin, como ela adora se vangloriar daquele espólio na Mansão Zabini da França _ ela comentou batendo as mãos animadamente a princípio e mudando as expressões ao decorrer do comentário.

Nota-se à distância que Narcisa é extremamente... Exótica.

- Blaise vem para cá? Preciso fechar a adega _ brinquei cruzando os braços, mas acho que minha mãe realmente considerou a idéia. Deu de ombros e mandou que os elfos levassem todo sua tralha embora – certo, vou para o haras, me avise quando chegarem.

**-o-o-o-**

Malditos cavalos.

Não sei o que diabos estão fazendo com esses quadrúpedes estranhos, mas garanto, essa pessoa deve ser demitida.

Meu pai construiu um haras na Mansão quando eu tinha 8 anos, por puro deleite de Narcisa que foi criada montando cavalos. Não que eu ache errado meu pai arcar com os luxos de uma mulher como minha mãe, não é qualquer um que consegue. Mas desde então, Narcisa tornou aquele maldito lugar mal cheiroso como um antro quase religioso.

É tudo de melhor qualidade, desde o feno até os estábulos. O que é totalmente desnecessário... São só cavalos, pelo amor de Merlin.

Com o tempo, e insistência de Narcisa, eu também adquiri certo gosto por cavalgadas e possuía até meu próprio cavalo, só que ele quebrou a pata e teve que ser sacrificado.

Agora, se eu quisesse cavalgar teria que pegar um dos outros animais e tentar a sorte. Cavalos não são como hipogrifos em que se deve mostrar respeito e tudo beleza.

Eles são piores.

Ou confiam ou não. E levando em consideração meu estado naquele momento, o alazão branco que eu escolhi nunca confiaria em mim para uma cavalgada.

- Draco _ minha mãe se escandalizou enquanto eu entrada pelo portal que dava acesso aos fundos – de novo esse alazão Draco Malfoy, não cansa de levar coice? _ ela ralhou me lançando um olhar feio e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

Dei de ombros sorrindo presunçosamente.

- eu vou domá-lo Senhora Malfoy _ andei até ela e fiz menção de abraçá-la. Minha mãe recuou um passo e me ergueu a varinha com a sobrancelha erguida. Mantive o sorriso.

- isso não é bonito para uma mãe se fazer _ brinquei tentando mover os braços o mínimo possível enquanto andava de volta para meu quarto – afinal, por que você não me limpa com um feitiço?

Ela hesitou por um minuto e confesso que realmente acreditei na chance de que Narcisa me deixaria assim.

Certo, tudo bem que eu faço exatamente isso todos os dias, mas ainda sim não é justificativa. Ela é minha mãe, oras.

- somente por que os Zabini's estão para chegar. Desista desse cavalo Draco _ fez um leve movimento com a varinha e a sujeira sumiu da minha roupa, mas o cheiro ainda me denunciava.

- de jeito algum _ beijei-lhe a bochecha e saí correndo em direção ao meu quarto rindo abertamente, ainda da escada pude ouvir um resmungo de nojo de Narcisa.

Entrei no quarto ainda com um sorriso no rosto, mas logo desapareceu. Pelo menos metade das caixas que estavam no hall foram parar no meu quarto e ocupavam bastante espaço.

E olha que meu quarto é grande.

É exatamente essa parte que eu mais odeio das compras de Narcisa. Admito que há coisas com que me identifico no meio do seu caos de compras, mas a maioria não é nem do meu gosto.

Revirei os olhos quando notei o bendito antílope de bronze perto da minha cama.

Narcisa 1 X Draco 0

Andei, chutando tudo que me aparecia pela frente, em direção ao meu closet, mas havia uma espécie de caixa-cofre, ou seja lá o que for, que conseguiu empacar bem em frente à maçaneta.

Ainda não posso fazer magia fora de Hogwarts e com certeza não estou a fim de bancar uma de Potter, por que duvido muito que Dumbledore vá interceder por mim, mas mesmo sem magia mover aquela caixa seria moleza.

Além do que, eu sou um Malfoy com o pacote completo: beleza, inteligência e força.

Mas isso não vem ao caso.

A questão é, eu tentei mover a caixa, mas meu quarto estava coberto com aquele plástico bolha... E eu escorreguei.

É, eu sei. Que tipo de animal consegue escorregar em plástico bolha?

Eu digo.

O mesmo animal que consegue levar um coice por dia do mesmo maldito cavalo durante duas semanas.

Hoje definitivamente não era meu dia. Não deveria ter sequer levantado da cama.

Mas então, enquanto estava caído no chão, pensando no que poderia ter evitado se não tivesse levantado, ergui o olhar e vi meu reflexo, meio opaco e borrado, mas ainda sim meu reflexo.

Merlin, eu sou um Malfoy.

Reclamar sobre esse tipo de problema era brincadeira de criança. Malfoy não reclama de problemas, eles os resolvem. Bastou que eu me olhasse para lembrar isso.

O cabelo extremamente claro e os olhos cinza eram como herança de família e me fizeram lembrar que meu nome carrega poder, alem de tudo.

As caixas era só pedir que algum elfo as tirasse do meu quarto. O cavalo era só matar.

Mas era óbvio que eu não faria isso, me refiro ao cavalo. Matá-lo seria muito simples, a sensação de vencer não seria válida e não haveria orgulho algum nisso.

Não que eu esteja com pena do alazão. De certo modo até acho que ele merece, levando em consideração todos os coices que venho colecionado.

Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Continuei me encarando pelo reflexo. E cara, eu sou gostoso.

Tudo bem que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts corre atrás de mim, mas elas seriam loucas se não corressem.

Qual é minha beleza é exótica... Assim como Narcisa.

E eu até sei que muitos me acham um grande egocêntrico, mas eu tenho motivos de sobra para ser. Não é querendo bancar o narcisista pras pessoas, hmph danem-se, sou narcisista mesmo.

Confesso até que tenho certa obsessão por espelhos. Não que eu carregue um comigo ou algo do tipo, mas eu sempre me encaro quando passo em frente a um.

E foi assim que toda a confusão começou.

Eu juro que estava, inocentemente, esfregando aquele objeto de ouro só pra melhorar meu reflexo. Juro que não tinha intenção de invocar seja lá o que aquela fumaça fosse.

Mas então, lá estava eu, com um tipo de caneca/jarra/bule em mãos, esfregando a lateral na tentativa de me ver melhor no reflexo da prataria, quando começou a sair uma fumaça meio colorida do bico e eu automaticamente o larguei no chão, perdendo o objeto de vista.

E quando a poeira baixou, eu não pude segurar o sorriso em meu rosto. Simplesmente, não pude.

- perfeito _ a Weasley, com as roupas meio esvoaçantes e transparentes, disse e me lançou um olhar derrotado.

Merlin, como eu amo minha vida.

**-o-o-o-**

N/A: A idéia surgiu quando eu tava assistindo o clipe da Christina Aguillera, Genie in the Bottle, pela enésima vez. Não faz muito sentido ou segue a razão - assim como eu também não tenho uma desculpa do porque a Gina é um gênio – foi só uma história pra descontrair. Vai ser bem curta, uns seis ou sete capítulos. Já tenho o segundo pronto, assim que der to postando. Aproveitem *-* e comentes pra fazer uma autora feliz o/

HeyTerk ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A novidade do dia era ótima. Eu nem sequer lembrava que havia caído sozinho ou levado mais um coice de cavalo, e essas não são memórias fáceis de apagar.

Era difícil me conter por dentro devido tamanho a excitação de estar no controle.

Eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas algo me dava certeza de que eu havia me dado bem.

- certo _ continuei sentado no chão, a encarando – o que a pobretona está fazendo na minha casa? _ cutuquei sabendo o quão irritada ela ficava quando mencionavam as finanças de sua família de coelhos.

- você me chamou _ ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Merlin, como ela se sentia incomodada naquele momento – o que deseja, meu amo? _ e gargalhei internamente ao ver a expressão de sofrimento que ela obtinha só por dizer aquelas simples palavras.

- tudo bem Weasel ¹, devagar. Quando exatamente eu te chamei? _ ergui uma sobrancelha e sorri de lado. Uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu iria torturar a Weasley o quanto me fosse permitido.

É o que eu faço de melhor.

Completamente natural.

- Malfoy, o quão burro você pode ser? _ ela me encarou cerrando os olhos.

Abusada.

- você não deveria ter mais respeito com seu amo? _ seja lá o que isso significasse.

Mas acredito que deva significar algo, levando em consideração o jeito que ela bufou e não respondeu.

- vamos com calma Weasel. O que está fazendo aqui? _ devo dizer que eu estava curioso, imensamente curioso.

Então ela andou pelo meio das caixas e puxou, de algum lugar, a caneca/jarra/bule. Caminhou até mim e a jogou entre minhas pernas. Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, a minha única certeza era que a Weasley estava odiando.

O que significava que eu estava adorando, claro.

- você esfregou a lâmpada, certo? Sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe? _ sentou- se à minha frente e eu tive a chance de reparar melhor nas suas vestes.

Nem de perto aquelas eram as roupas de costume da Weasley. De maneira alguma aqueles pedaços de pano poderiam ser de segunda mão. Eram tecidos leves e provavelmente caros.

Eu nunca tinha visto o corpo da Weasley antes, acho que nenhum outro homem além de mim já tenha visto, alias. Em Hogwarts suas vestes são pesadas e geralmente o dobro do tamanho que ela parecia realmente usar então nenhum de seus atributos era realçado.

Não que eu esteja dizendo que ela tenha atributos.

Você me entendeu.

Só para variar, suas vestes eram vermelhas, típico. Um tipo de top que amarrava no pescoço e descia até a linha abaixo dos seios, pequenos em minha opinião, e um tipo estranho de calça folgada, esvoaçante e transparente, completamente transparente, de modo que eu via o que parecia ser um short/calcinha vermelho. Estava descalça e o cabelo cor de cenoura preso no topo da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo.

Então voltei os olhos às pulseiras de ouro. Nem em mil anos uma Weasley poderia arcar com o preço de uma pulseira daquelas, e parecia ser um trabalho muito minucioso e detalhado para ser feito em qualquer outro material que não fosse ouro.

Acredite, eu entendo de jóias... ou de ouro.

- você é um gênio? _ perguntei meio confuso, tentando adquirir todas as informações. A começar pelo fato de que havia uma Weasley seminua no meu quarto.

Minha mãe vai enfartar.

- obrigada Merlin _ ela erguei as mãos aos céus em desdém.

Coelha.

- você não anda lendo contos de fadas demais Weasley? _ continuei sem acreditar.

- literatura trouxa Malfoy? _ a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha de um jeito bem "eu" e sorriu cinicamente.

- cuide de sua vida, fedelha. Então me explique, como funciona?

Ela manteve o sorriso e começou a flutuar ainda sentada.

É exatamente por isso que eu digo que o mundo mágico está um caos. Essa pirralha anda por aí fazendo magia e não há problema nenhum, enquanto eu e o restante temos que esperar os 18.

Completamente caótico.

- como eu conheço sua falta de inteligência, vou facilitar ao máximo, certo? _ Weasley piscou o olho falsamente. Posso até ser da Sonserina, mas garanto que não sou a única cobra nesse quarto – o mais impressionante, e há muito tempo contido. Sempre imitado, mas nunca copiado, Gênio da Lâmpada² _ e enquanto ela falava e flutuava pelo quarto, soltava fogos de artifícios e fazia com que meus móveis criassem vida.

Começo a pensar seriamente que devo ter caído de cabeça e essa ilusão é parte do aneurisma que estou sofrendo. Agora mesmo devo estar me debatendo no colo choroso da minha mãe enquanto ela tenta me imobilizar para levar ao St. Mungus.

- ... e diretamente da lâmpada, venho realizar seus desejos _ ela parou a minha frente e notei que suas pernas haviam sumido, no lugar delas havia uma espécie de nevoa que ligava a Weasley diretamente à Lâmpada no meu colo.

- meus desejos? _ questionei, ainda confuso.

- três, para ser exata _ ergueu os dedos correspondentes aos números bem diante da minha cara. Na boa, que garota abusada – e não banque o espertinho, não vale desejar ter mais desejos... ou mais gênios. Sem reembolsos e sem reclamações.

Tive uma imensa vontade de cair na gargalhada, tive até certa dificuldade em conter o riso de escárnio. Afinal, ela ainda é o ser místico com direito de usar poderes aqui, não eu. Alem do que, depois de anos de perseguição à família Weasley, duvido que ela tenha alguma compaixão... ou duvido que hesitaria em se vingar de mim.

- então, o que vai ser? _ estalou os dedos e tudo voltou a sua divina ordem. Meus objetos voltaram a ser inanimados e os fogos de artifício pararam de se explodir pelo quarto, até mesmo as pernas dela voltaram.

- você vai realizar três desejos meus? _ eu não costumo ser assim tão descrente, mas dada as circunstancias... você também duvidaria.

- Merlin, eu sabia que você era burro, mas isso já é ridículo... meu amo _ a olhei entediado – há limitações.

- mesmo? Tipo o que?

- número 1: eu não posso matar ninguém, então nem sequer sonhe com a idéia de me transformar na sua arma de destruição pessoal _ atrevida – número 2: não posso fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar, é querido amo, desista disso, não há mágica no mundo que possa te ajudar _ extremamente atrevida – número 3: não posso ressuscitar pessoas mortas.

Bufei voltando à minha expressão de tédio e acho que a Weasley percebeu que ela não era assim tão impressionante.

- me diga o que você e sua magia tão especial podem fazer que eu mesmo não possa? _ questionei levantando e caminhando em direção à minha cama.

- bom, posso tirar esse seu cheiro de estrume de cavalo _ e logo que ela terminou de falar, senti uma golfada de água jorrar acima da minha cabeça e me atingir em cheio.

Como eu pensei, nenhuma misericórdia.

- Weasley _ resmunguei tentando me lembrar que não era de bom tom espancar mulheres ruivas.

- pois não, meu amo? _ ela sorriu docemente como uma criança travessa.

E nesse momento eu me lembrei.

A Weasley tinha razão, eu sou o amo.

**Eu **decido as coisas.

E ela iria se arrepender eternamente por ter brincado comigo.

Virei o corpo em direção ao dela e vi que seu sorriso infantil sumiu, provavelmente devido ao meu olhar diabólico, as pessoas sempre tem medo dele.

- tire a roupa Weasley _ cruzei os braços me deliciando com a expressão de espanto que se formava no rosto dela – meu primeiro desejo é te ver nua.

E Merlin, eu sentia que a qualquer momento ela ia ter uma síncope.

**-o-o-o-**

¹- Acho que todos já estão cientes do trocadilho entre Weasel (fuinha) e Weasley, certo? Apenas ressaltando para o caso de alguém não saber.

²- Essa trecho foi retirada do filme infantil Aladim. É uma citação do personagem Gênio, mas vocês sacaram né.

**N/A**: tcharãããmmm o/ Postando super com pressa gente *-* sem mt lengas ok o/ fico mt feliz q vcs tenham aprovado a idéia, vlw msm 3

**Abya Rosu:** kkkkkkkkk poiseh, pra ser bem sincera, essa relação despojada entre mãe/filho surgiu meio que como acidente. Mas me alegra saber que foi bem recebida *-* obrigada por comentar e por acompanhar mow ;*

**NanaTorres: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk nossa, :O eu **juro** que não foi proposital . kkkkkk a maioria dos meus personagens surgem das mais completas bizonhices, se vc curtiu o Alazão, provavelmente vai curtir o Gato de **Eu falei que ia dar merda!** Dá uma checada #merchan básico kkkk ;*

**Jacih: **OWWW, obrigada amor, de verdade, me deixa muito feliz mesmo. Espero que curta esse capitulo, ok xD Bjão ;*

**Bella Luh Kiddo: ** aeeeeee \o/ nem demorou muito neh? Na verdade eu já tava com esse cap pronto há algum tempo, mas queria saber se ia mudar alguma coisa. No final eu nem mudei nada xD espero que goste *-* Bjs ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Não me entenda mal. Não era como se eu quisesse vê-la mesmo. Alem do quê, aquelas roupas de gênio não escondiam tanta coisa assim.

- por quê? _ ela resmungou com a voz meio falha e o rosto vermelho.

- por que eu sou o amo, certo? _ danse-se a Weasley e a palhaçada completa. Eu realmente só queria humilhá-la para que ela se lembrasse onde era seu lugar.

O que posso fazer? A expressão de zombaria realmente havia me irritado.

- Malfoy, por favor _ ela suplicou meio chorosa e subitamente a cor sumiu de seu rosto com espanto.

Virgens.

- coelha _ me aproximei da Weasley rapidamente. Óbvio que eu ainda estava molhado e, conseqüentemente, ainda estava puto. Parei de frente à ela, olhando-a de cima, como sempre – recolha-se na sua insignificância Weasley. Você é um verme e nunca vai deixar de ser um.

E a merda foi feita.

Acredite, eu não sou assim, principalmente com mulheres.

Narcisa me lançaria um Avada só por sonhar que eu tratei uma garota assim!

E para completar a Weasley me encarou estupefata, para logo em seguida assumir uma expressão de orgulho ferido.

Então seus olhos verdes começaram a ficar vermelhos e eu comecei a me sentir mais lixo ainda.

Toda raiva que eu sentia antes havia se transformado em remorso e culpa.

- Weasley _ murmurei suavizando a voz e a feição.

- eu entendi, meu amo, com licença _ deu as costas, se transformou na fumaça colorida e evaporou para dentro da lâmpada.

- você é um imbecil, Malfoy _ foi a minha única reação.

**-o-o-o-**

- Draco, querido _ minha mãe me chamou, mas eu estava afobado de mais para ouvi-la – Draco Malfoy, não me diga que vai voltar para aquele estábulo?

Sorri por educação passando apressado pelo portal.

Ao longe ainda a ouvi falar que os Zabini's estavam para chegar, mas ignorei essa nova informação.

Cheguei ao haras e aquele cheiro peculiar atingiu minhas narinas. Eu apertava a lâmpada da Weasley em uma das mãos e meu casaco na outra.

Sentei no feno de frente para o estábulo do alazão.

Certo, depois da Weasley fugir para dentro da lâmpada eu havia passado grande parte do tempo pensando no que poderia fazer para que a ruiva me desculpasse.

-agora ou nunca _ resmunguei esfregando a lâmpada. Diferente da primeira vez, não houve todo o carnaval e fogos de artifício. Ela simplesmente saiu como fumaça e se materializou à minha frente, sem me encarar.

- o que deseja, meu amo? _ ela se inclinou levemente para a frente, como uma elegante referência.

- para com isso, Weasley _ resmunguei carrancudo fazendo com que ela finalmente me olhasse – venha, sente-se _ pedi, indicando o espaço ao meu lado que eu havia coberto com o casaco.

Weasley obedeceu, meio desconfiada, mas o que importa é que ela sentou.

- aquele é meu alazão _ apontei para o cavalo branco à nossa frente – é por causa dele que eu cheirava mal hoje cedo.

Eu me sentia ridículo fazendo aquilo, mas acho que me sentiria pior se não o estivesse fazendo.

- não consigo domá-lo _ confessei brincando com um pedaço de feno. Vi pelo canto dos olhos que ela encarava o animal e sorria.

- quer fazer seu primeiro desejo? _ a ruiva perguntou e levantou-se, indo em direção ao alazão.

Eu fiz ênfase de impedir, por medo de que o cavalo a machucasse como sempre tentava fazer comigo, mas pelo contrário. Ela não só chegou perto dele, como também o acariciou.

- sim _ vacilei um pouco.

- você tem que pedir formalmente _ continuou acariciando o alazão, e por incrível que pareça, a expressão em seu rosto era de serenidade – Gênio, eu desejo que...

- você me perdoe _ completei rapidamente para que não houvesse hesitação – Gênio, eu desejo que você me perdoe.

Ela estava surpresa, muito.

Era visível em seus olhos. Automaticamente suas mãos se ergueram e brilharam pó alguns segundos.

Weasley me encarava intensamente, não desviara o olhar em momento algum.

E quando acabou o feitiço ela continuou me encarando.

- perdoado _ eu já estava incomodado com aquele olhar inquebrável, então fiz o que tinha que fazer.

- para a lâmpada Weasley _ ela obedeceu e me dei cona de que meu rosto estava quente.

Puta merda, eu corei.

**-o-o-o-**

Depois do meu pequeno surto no estábulo, eu resolvi retornar ao quarto e tentar descobrir os outros possíveis motivos do por que eu corei.

O que é ridículo se você pensa sobre isso.

Digo, eu sou um Malfoy, Malfoy's não coram.

Eu nem sequer acredito que isso seja geneticamente possível, por que nós somos tão incrivelmente pálidos e tudo mais.

Irrelevante.

Acho que Narcisa gritou meu nome em algum momento, mas meu estado aturdido deve ter inibido meus sentidos.

E também, seria demasiado confuso explicar à ela o por que de eu estar andando pela Mansão com uma lâmpada de ouro, que eu havia desprezado anteriormente.

Eu havia me jogado na cama e encarava o teto há algum tempo. Não que eu esperasse as respostas ou algo do tipo.

Eu só precisava pensar em outra coisa. QUALQER outra coisa.

- e aí, viado? _ Blaise cumprimentou, em sua maneira peculiar e educada, depois de escancarar as postas do meu quarto em um estrondo.

Involuntariamente eu pousei a mão sob a lâmpada ao meu lado, na cama.

Zabini notou.

- claro, pode entrar Blaise _ ironizei erguendo o corpo enquanto ele se aproximava.

Se minha mãe conseguia ser exótica, então Blaise conseguia superá-la.

Um de seus maiores problemas/defeitos era que ele conseguia ser ridiculamente detalhista. Sem mencionar a irritante habilidade de ler pessoas por linguagem corporal.

Merlin, como eu odiava isso nele.

- então, me diga _ ele se sentou na poltrona perto da cama – o que há na lâmpada? E de onde vem?

Ergui a sobrancelha.

Merlin, eu realmente odiava isso nele.

- que diabos? _ nunca irei me acostumar com essa maldita habilidade de meter o nariz onde não convém.

Ele deu de ombros.

- não me olhe assim Malfoy _ suspirou fingindo cansaço – você colocou a mão em cima assim que eu entrei, isso é um claro sinal de proteção. Diga-me Draco, você me acha ameaçador? _ ele riu de lado.

Gay

- Blaise, pro inferno _ resmunguei enquanto ele ria. O maldito estava certo – você está errado, não há nada de importante nesses pedaço de lixo enferrujado _ fingi desdém sem enganar à nenhum de nós dois.

- então você não vai se importar se eu pegar emprestado, certo? _ e o filho da puta roubou a lâmpada da segurança dos meus lençóis de seda.

- Zabini, devolva _ levantei em um pulo e fui em sua direção.

Grande burrada.

- uau Draco, não sabia que era tão rápido _ FDP. Ele riu ainda mais e saiu quicando pelo quarto, enquanto eu corria atrás, obviamente.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupado com a agitação que Zabini fazia na lâmpada.

Não sei, vai que a Weasley virasse mingau lá dentro... eu não queria ser o cara a reportar a morte da irmã caçula de 300 ruivos sujos.

E você não faz idéia da minha surpresa e espanto quando ele deixou a lâmpada cair e quebrar.

Pior ainda foi quando depois de uma pequena explosão, a Weasley apareceu sentada no chão, eu meio à fumaça e poeira.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A: **Gente o/ demorado, mas postado. Espero qe curtam e ainda estejam acompanhando xD como eu sempre digo e gosto de reforçar, não vou abandonar nenhuma fic, então tirem essa idéia da cabeça u.ú Boas festas atrasada *-*

**PaNdOrAh-ChAn: **Owwwwwwww *-* obrigada pelo improvável e pelo foda tbm kkkk espero que goste. O plano é que fique meio curta mesmo, obg por acompanha xD bj

**Jacih:** kkkkkkkkkkk Draco super safadinho neh :O maaas, até que ele foi legal no fim, to em duvida entre um Draco cruel e outro mais humano, até parece que ele é bipolar :p kkkk Espero que curta, bjinhos

**Yela**: aeeeee o/ hahahaha espero que vc volte ou esteja atenta pq tem atualização de GITB o/ hahaha obrigada, eu tbm adoro esse Draco, ele eh todo especial D: E amiga, somos duas, eu sou apaixolouca por umas brigas básicas u.ú . Enjoy it *-* bjok

**Lika Slynterin:** Obrigadaaaaa \o/ kkkk sim, a idéia eh louca mesmo, e essa eh uma versão cômica do Draco meio rara de encontrar, acho que por isso que fica até meio estranho :p Espero que goste xD bjs

**RhyeLi:** owwwww, foi pelo seu comentário que eu criei vergonha na cara e sentei a bunda em frente na cadeira pra passar pro note o que tava papel. Eu escrevo e depois que digito :3 mas as vezes me falta coragem u.ú mas só de saber que tava acompanhando D: eu me dediquei u.ú hahaha espero que goste mesmo, louca dedicada linda *-* bjão


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Draco, querido _ minha mãe bateu na porta do quarto – desça com Blaise para o café.

Respirei profundamente.

Nem que o Ministro da Magia chegasse dançando can-can que eu sairia do quarto naquele momento.

Eu sequer dava atenção ao meu redor, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era encarar a coisa ruiva esparramada na minha cama.

- Draco, sua mãe está na porta _ Zabini me cutucou com força. Ele estava parado ao meu lado, com as mãos nos bolsos, e também encarava a criatura ruiva.

Eu estava de braços cruzados e... Puto.

Mas concordei e segui até a porta por que tenho certeza de que Narcisa entraria no quarto se não a respondêssemos.

-bom dia mãe _ abri uma fresta da porta o suficiente para colocar minha cabeça para o lado de fora.

Não quero nem imaginar o surto de Narcisa se ela visse a ruiva jogada na minha cama.

- bom dia tesouro, suponho que Blaise esteja com você _ ela me olhou estranhamente maliciosa – ele não foi para o quarto ontem _ e MERLIN.

Narcisa não estava sugerindo o que eu acho que ela estava sugerindo.

Pelo Amor de Deus Mulher!

- mãe _ respirei profundamente – para o bem dessa família, você foi ignorada. Blaise e eu estamos resolvendo um problema. Não vamos descer agora.

E então ela riu.

Confesso que me assustei com esse lado pervertido e ao mesmo tempo liberal que Narcisa me apresentou.

De qualquer forma...

- tudo bem, mandarei um elfo preparar uma bandeja _ então ela me olhou de lado e sorriu com malícia novamente.

Desnecessário mãe, desnecessário.

Fechei a porta e, só por garantia, a tranquei.

- Draco _ notei certo medo em seu tom de voz.

- o quê Zabini? _ caminhei até ficar ao seu lado.

Maldita Weasley que foi sair de uma lâmpada, maldito Zabini que a quebrou, maldita Narcisa que a comprou!

- eu acho que ela acordou _ gênio. Não Blaise, a Weasley só estava sentada e nos encarando, mas tenho certeza de que ainda dormia.

Mas sim, ela havia acordado. Diferente de nós que não havíamos pregado o olho durante a noite.

Porcaria, meu pai me mataria se a visse na Mansão.

- bom dia, meu amo _ ela me disse com uma empolgação suspeita – bom dia... criatura inferior _ sorriu para Zabini, que se remexeu incomodado.

- Weasley _ tentei manter a calma. Ter pedido perdão uma vez havia sido vergonhoso e nem que chova no inferno irá se repetir – por que você está na minha cama?

Essa era uma pergunta ridícula, eu sei. Tente entender, eu estava nervoso.

- seu amigo quebrou minha lâmpada _ a ruiva disse com simplicidade. Ela ia dizer algo mais, acredito, mas calou-se no exato momento em que uma bandeja com doces e sucos surgiu à sua frente.

Esfomeada.

- certo _ me virei para o idiota – que fique bem claro, você é um imbecil.

- como eu poderia saber que você tem um gênio engarrafado em casa? _ ele se ofendeu – você é quem? Aladim?

Weasley riu de leve.

- vocês realmente curtem literatura trouxa. Que hipócritas.

A ignoramos.

- peça que ela conserte a lâmpada, você tem desejos, certo? _ idéia razoável.

Ela interrompeu.

- impossível, não tenho poder para isso _ idéia estúpida.

Bufei alto.

- Weasley, me diga o que fazer _ eu meio que implorei, e devo ter soado patético.

- isso é um desejo? _ ela ergueu seu rosto e parou de dar atenção ao chantilly e morangos.

- não _ de jeito algum eu perderia outro desejo com uma banalidade dessas.

Ela deu de ombros.

Filha da p...

- então não posso te ajudar _ e voltou a comer.

Olhei para Zabini, ele encolheu os ombros, sem idéias.

Porcaria.

Eu tinha uma idéia, só não queria apelar à ela.

Mas a Weasley não me deixou escolha.

- se não me disser de bom grado vou desejar que faça sexo comigo _ e só Merlin sabe o quanto me custou dizer aquilo.

Zabini arregalou os olhos e depois gargalhou escandalosamente.

Ele não sabia sobre o incidente anterior em que eu havia pedido que a ruiva tirasse a roupa, como meio de humilhá-la. E levando em consideração o desenrolar desse episodio, me pareceu banal e nada assustador ameaçá-la com isso novamente.

O problema foi que a Weasley não reagiu à maneira que eu esperava. Não houve um quase choro ou proteção de pureza como o lance anterior de nudez.

Não, isso não aconteceu.

Pelo contrário, ela sorriu abusadamente e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- eu gostaria de ver você tentar _ cruzou os braços me desafiando e lambeu o chantilly dos lábios.

...

Eu ainda sou homem, por Merlin.

Então eu avancei.

Não que eu quisesse transar com a coelha Weasley, mas me irritou aquela maldita autoconfiança.

De qualquer forma, eu atravessei a cama e sentei à sua frente, ela continuou firme.

- Weasley ... _ maldita, realmente teria que falar aquilo?

Hey, se eu pedisse então ela teria que fazer. Isso significa que a Weasley queria transar comigo?

Certo, isso é estranho.

- sim, meu amo? _ ela aproximou o rosto.

Puta que pariu, a Weasley surtou.

- eu desejo ... _ engoli em seco. Ela tava falando sério? – que você faça sexo com o Zabini.

Eu sei, estúpido.

Acredite, você não faz idéia do quanto eu estou frustrado por não conseguir seguir o plano, mas prefiro pensar nisso como meu subconsciente me protegendo de germes dos coelhos.

Mas então estava acontecendo.

Zabini havia parado de fazer sua cara de riso e me olhava meio desconfiado.

Weasley havia abaixado a cabeça de modo que a franja cobria seu rosto, então eu não sabia exatamente qual sua expressão naquele momento. Suas mãos começaram a brilhar e todo o carnaval estava acontecendo como na vez em que eu havia desejado que ela me desculpasse.

Mas eu me sentia miseravelmente mal, de um jeito estranho.

Eu não queria forçá-la à isso, mas a Weasley havia me deixado sem escolhas .

Então, para o meu conforto e...( alívio ?) as mãos dela pararam de brilhar e nenhum feitiço foi lançado.

Weasley ergueu o rosto e sua expressão nojenta de autoconfiança ainda estava lá, adicionada à um irritante ar de deboche.

- eu acho que não, meu amo _ ela cruzou os braços e depois fingiu um bocejo de tédio.

- Weasley, o que está acontecendo? _ me precipitei.

- nada de sexo? _ Zabini zombou fingindo desapontamento e nos deu as costas, indo deitar em uma das poltronas do quarto.

Não o culpei. Depois de passar a noite em claro, eu também me sentia um lixo.

- veja _ ela suspirou cansada como se dissesse que só ia explicar uma vez – gênios não são como bruxos. Seu amigo quebrou minha lâmpada, que é minha fonte de poder para realizar o desejo do meu amo...

Zabini imbecil.

- ... sem minha fonte de poder, eu sou basicamente, uma garota normal_ grande explicação Weasley.

- ou seja, inútil _ alfinetei. Eu nunca perderia a chance – e por que não vai pra sua casa de coelhos?

Ela me olhou torto.

Eu sinceramente não sei o que essa garota acha que mudou entre a gente ou com que direito ela acha que pode me olhar ou questionar desse jeito, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ela é louca.

Então ela ergueu os pulsos e me mostrou os braceletes de ouro.

- estou presa nessa forma, e também ... _ seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu a olhei com suspeita.

- e também? _ ergui a sobrancelha.

- estou presa à você _ Merlin, seu velho caduco - bom, não exatamente... o que eu quero dizer é...

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

Espero que com esses singelos gestos a Weasley possa perceber que está me entediado.

Espiei pelo canto dos olhos e vi Zabini dormir pesadamente na poltrona.

Ótimo, um louco por vez.

- desembucha Weasley _ pedi no meu habitual e educado tom de irritação.

Ela pareceu se ofender com isso.

- estamos presos um ao outro Malfoy, não podemos ficar em cômodos diferentes.

Cruzei os braços.

- ou então o que? _ geralmente esse tipo de informação vem acompanhada de uma penitência.

- ou então nada, não há um castigo pra isso, justamente por que não há uma brecha _ ela me olhou como se eu fosse idiota.

O que é ridículo se você pára pra pensar. Por que ela quem está dizendo coisas idiotas.

Completamente idiotas.

- seu olhar de descrença é fascinante, por que não tenta comprovar que o que eu disse é estupidez e sai do quarto? _ Weasley lançando desafios, grande piada.

Mas eu aceitei, e fui em direção à porta.

Devo dizer que foi incrivelmente frustrante quando descobri que ela falava a verdade.

Ótimo, agora estou preso à um gênio sem poderes.

Tudo bem que eu disse que queria mais animação nas minhas férias, mas isso já é ridículo!

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A: **Entãoooooooooo o/ bitch, i'm back! Pra não quebrar a tradição, antes de tudo, as desculpas e explicações... eu adoro me explicar, vcs notaram neh? Eu basicamente já tinha escrito esse capitulo e até boa parte do próximo, mas ae aconteceu que eu viajei por uns dias e meus planos de postá-lo antes da viagem foram por água abaixo. GITB é meu bebê mais que precioso e as coisas simplesmente fluem quando me ponho pra escrever... mas, **Eu falei que ia dar Merda**, que tbm é uma das minhas grandes paixões, tá chegando em um ponto exato que eu desejava, tá tomando um pouco da minha atenção ( por ser uma fic com capítulos maiores e de uma duração maior tbm). Que fique claro, vou conciliar ambas de forma que seja justa, ok? Ainda mais por que eu to com a idéia de duas outras fics que estou doida pra desenvolver e ver o que rola.

Hmmmm, é isso pessoas. Adoro que vocês leiam e amo muito que vocês comentem. Bjs, bjs

**Mode merchan: /on/**

**PS: ** quem quiser acompanhar EFQIDM, link - .net/s/6770180/1/Eu_falei_que_ia_dar_merda

**Mode merchan: /off/**

**Biela Bells: ** kkkkkkkkkkkkk que booooom, que a espera valeu a pena pra vc, sua linda u.ú eu super adoro o Blaise, pensar na personalidade dele pra mim foi muito divertido. Eu amo a idéia de que o Draco tenha alguém que não só não tenha medo dele ou do que ele possa fazer, mas que também zombe e zoe muito por isso. Eu super adoraria conversar sobre fics, sempre tento e até já fiz ótimas amizades com pessoas que conheci escrevendo fic, mas seu email não apareceu aqui pra mim D: manda de novo, por favor. Beijinhos, se cuida ;*

**Lika Slynterin: ** nuuuuuuunca que eu deixaria a Ginny deixar de ser gênia em um momento tão crucial kkkkkkkk mas adorei que isso tenha ficado como uma questão. Owwww Eu também adorei o pedido de desculpas, meio que tentei abaixar o orgulho mas sem deixar a teimosia do Malfoy de lado, afinal... ele **é **Draco Malfoy, isso não é pra qualquer um neh kkkkk bjs, obg por acompanhar ;*

**Jacih: ** hahahahahahahaha a boa noticia é que o próximo já tá quase pronto... como eu disse, GITB simplesmente flue :O é ótimo, e lindo *-* o que me atrasa mesmo é na postagem pq eu fico relendo e td mais. Nossa, no dia que eu voltei de viagem, quase que surto, pq meu notebook não ligava e eu não havia salvo essas atualizações em nenhum outro lugar... quase pirei, mas depois deu tudo certo o/ kkkkkkkk todas amamos um bipolar *-* bjokas linda ;*

**Rhyeli: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk que fofaaaa você é, e ameaçadora kkkkkkkkkk adorei o anuncio de atentado à vir até aqui por GITB hahahaha mas sinto desapontá-la, só que eu não tenho historia alguma pra vc roubar D: kkkk é que eu vou escrevendo sem nem saber ou fazer idéia do que vai acontecer, tem vezes que eu até me apaixono por personagens ou situações que eu nem sequer havia pensado a respeito no começo kkkkk mas eh assim msm, obg pelo carinho e por comentar, bjs bjs ;*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Então recapitulando.

Eu tinha uma cabeça vermelha seminua e um italiano metido á investigador profissional.

Certo, talvez Merlin tenha entendido "caos na Terra" quando eu pedi por férias um pouco mais agitadas.

Sinceramente, haviam se passados cinco míseros dias e eu já estava no meu limite. Ter que carregar a Weasley para todos os lados para que eu pudesse me locomover pela mansão era uma tarefa muito cansativa e arriscada, o que me restava como alternativa passar mais tempo no quarto.

Como Blaise foi o grande causador de toda essa baderna, então eu o obrigava a ficar conosco. O que eu preferia não pensar muito era na mente insana e pervertida de Narcisa, que queria a todo instante saber o que estávamos fazendo, mas no seu tom de voz sugestivo.

Para adicionar, minha mãe pensava que eu era gay e estava tendo sexo selvagem com meu amigo de infância.

Mas foda-se certo?

O que é um pingo para quem está molhado?

Graças à Weasley eu não conseguia dormir direito. Primeiro por quê ela ocupava minha cama inteira, e depois por que eu tenho certeza que Zabini estava só esperando que eu sucumbisse ao cansaço e fosse descansar na mesma cama que ela, para então tirar fotos e me ameaçar com elas depois.

Então eu pegava no sono em algumas das poltronas, mas nunca uma noite inteira. Grande parte da noite eu acordava com pesadelos de que meu pai entrava no quarto e descobria a Weasley, então o medo de que o sonho fosse pressagio me dava insônia.

Zabini era um desgraçado que não tinha esse tipo de problema. Ele deitava da maneira mais torta, e menos recomendada pelos médicos, e só acordava no dia seguinte, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um SPA cinco estrelas.

Confesso que uma parte do meu rancor era também inveja. Ao contrario de Blaise, eu estava um lixo.

Então, não estranhe minha reação quando eu acordei e percebi que estava sendo arrastado pela perna em direção ao banheiro, no meio da madrugada.

Eu não faço idéia que como a Weasley conseguiu me carregar e me arrastar pelo quarto, sem que eu tivesse acordado, quando até mesmo um ruído do lado de fora do cômodo me fazia saltar em alerta durante os sonhos.

- finalmente, você acordou. Malfoy, levante _ ela pediu meio suplicando e por dois segundos eu continuei parado, encarando o teto do quarto.

Só Merlin sabe o quanto eu desejei usar magia naquele momento.

- Weasley, faça nas calças _ resmunguei fazendo com que ela largasse meu calcanhar e começando a me levantar para voltar à poltrona.

- preciso lembrá-lo que são **suas** calças? _ ela desdenhou um pouco e... argumento válido. Levantei-me e a puxei pelo braço em direção ao banheiro. Ela entendeu o recado e foi fazer o que tinha que fazer enquanto eu ficava virado de frente para a parede, com a testa colada.

- eu te odeio _ murmurei baixo, sem intenção de que ela ouvisse, só por desabafar mesmo, enquanto batia a cabeça contra a parede, de leve.

Continuei nesse ritual masoquista tempo suficiente para me deixar com uma leve dor de cabeça. A Weasley apareceu ao meu lado, segurou meu rosto (o que foi muito sinistro) e começou a me olhar atentamente.

- eu espero que você tenha lavado essa mão _ resmunguei meio a contra gosto. Tudo bem, nós ficávamos no mesmo cômodo quando precisávamos nos aliviar, mas isso era o máximo de intimidade que ela ia conseguir.

Pensando bem, acho que isso já é o limite de intimidade com qualquer pessoa.

Então ela me puxou de volta pro quarto e de relance eu pude ver que Blaise-fdp-Zabini continuava dormindo.

Não há palavras no vocabulário para demonstrar o quanto eu odeio Zabini nesse momento.

Eu confesso que quando sou acordado no meio da madrugada eu fico meio lerdo, mas lerdeza no mundo não me impediu de entender exatamente o que a Weasley estava pensando quando ela me empurrou na cama e veio pra cima de mim.

Não, nem mesmo a minha mente pervertida estava funcionando direito.

E ao contrário do que eu pensei, ela não tinha malicia alguma enquanto desabotoava os primeiros botões da minha camisa e ajeitava meu travesseiro. Pegou a toalha de mão, que havia trazido do banheiro sem que eu notasse, e a molhou um pouco com a água da jarra em cima do criado mudo.

Foi constrangedor e incomodo saber que eu estava sendo cuidado pela coelha. Eu sequer sabia que estava doente... certo, minha cabeça doída, mas convenhamos, eu a estava usando de martelo na parede do banheiro. E meus músculos estavam doloridos por que eu tenho dormido mal.

- você está com febre alta Malfoy _ ela me ralhou e antes que eu contra argumentasse ela pousou o pano úmido na minha testa. Devo ter soltado um gemido de alívio em algum momento.

- não sei do que está falando Weasley _ resmunguei só para me opor. Ela fez menção de tirar o pano do lugar, mas eu agarrei seu pulso na metade do caminho, então veio o sorriso vitorioso dela seguido pelo meu rolar de olhos.

- por que tem que ser tão orgulhoso? _ ela sussurrou e eu realmente fiquei intrigado. Por que isso importava agora? – claro, humor sonserino _ então ela soltou um riso fraco e fez que ia se levantar, mas eu continuava a segurar seu pulso, por alguma razão.

Eu tive que engolir metade do orgulho que ela tanto menosprezava, mas ainda assim fiz o que eu achei que deveria ser feito.

- você pode... dormir na cama, se quiser _ a soltei e fechei os olhos como se fizesse que não me importava. O que ela não fazia idéia era de que por dentro eu estava incrivelmente ansioso por sua resposta.

E me agoniei um pouco enquanto meu único retorno era o silencio, mas depois senti a respiração quente dela perto do meu rosto. Devo dizer, eu não faço idéia de como não tive um AVC naquele momento, por que eu garanto, a sensação era tão esquisita quanto. Continuei imóvel, esperando que ela fizesse seja lá o que ela fosse fazer, então ela beijou meu rosto.

Simples assim, um beijo rápido e quente no rosto.

Weasley sem graça.

Mas apesar do que eu achava, que ela estava me agradecendo e recusando, senti que o outro lado da cama havia afundado um pouco.

E aparentemente, eu não poderei mais usar a expressão: "só no dia em que eu deitar com um Weasley"

Merlin, eu estava perdido.

**-o-o-o-**

Um pouco antes de eu acordar de verdade eu me faço de morto.

É meio estúpido, eu sei. Mas eu gosto de fazer um balanço de tudo que me acontece nos dias anteriores ainda de olhos fechados. Então quando eu acordei no dia seguinte e fiz o balanço da semana, a única coisa que me parecia ser realmente relevante era que a Weasley estava na minha cama, à uma almofada de distância.

Eu me sentia imensamente melhor, fisicamente. Não que estivesse curado, mas ao menos não me sentia tão lixo quanto antes.

Com a ordem restaurada e todos os pensamentos alinhados, eu poderia simplesmente levantar e passar mais um dia entediante, ou eu poderia esticar o braço e tocar (talvez até abraçar) a Weasley, só por que podia.

Foi o que eu fiz. Continuei de olhos fechados, de modo que se ela acordasse iria achar que era só um reflexo sonâmbulo ou algo do tipo, e lentamente estiquei o braço até alcançar o que parecia ser sua cintura.

A intenção era subir até os seios, mas foi bizarro quando eu percebi que aquela cintura estava grossa demais.

- que atrevido Malfoy _ a voz grossa do Zabini viado me despertou completamente. Abri os olhos e percebi que ele estava deitado ao meu lado, virado de frente, e me lançava seu melhor olhar "eu sei o que você queria fazer".

- pro inferno Zabini _ resmunguei o mais carrancudo possível e lancei os lençóis pra cima, pulando da cama no mesmo instante. Ele gargalhou abertamente, o que me fez ter mais vontade ainda de socá-lo.

Fui em direção à uma das poltronas que eu usava para dormir e vi que a Weasley estava adormecida.

Vou dizer a verdade, eu estava muito puto.

Tudo bem que eu e ela não somos melhores amigos, mas saber que ela preferia dormir desconfortável à dividir uma cama comigo havia me aborrecido imensamente.

Então não venha me julgar dizendo que eu fui estúpido e ignorante quando a segurei e a carreguei nos ombros, indo em direção ao banheiro, ou quando ela acordou assustada eu a mandei calar a boca.

Tranquei a porta, mas ainda conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas exageradas de Zabini no outro cômodo e isso não ajudava em nada a melhoria do meu humor.

- o que aconteceu? _ ela perguntou meio perdida me olhando, mas soltou um grito agudo quando percebeu que eu não era tímido com relação à usar o banheiro quanto ela. Ela virou de costas em algum momento – qual seu problema?

- meu problema? _ afinal, quem ela pensa que é? Tem idéia de quantas mulheres já receberam um ato de bondade da minha parte? Exato, pouquíssimas. E quanto eu finalmente consigo com uma que não seja da minha família, ela abre mão pra dar conforto à um Zabini. Ainda pergunta qual meu problema – me diz você qual o meu problema Weasley? Afinal, foi você que resolveu ceder lugar para o Zabini.

Tentei manter a calma enquanto escovava os dentes, mas a risada do Zabini continuava e parecia ainda mais alta.

- você vai arrancar todos seus dentes desse jeito _ ela se aproximou e me olhou furiosa pelo reflexo.

- não é da sua conta_ respondi enquanto lavava a boca.

- e do que é isso que você tá falando afinal de contas? Quando que eu cedi lugar para o Zabini? _ ela parecia confusa, melhor, ela estava confusa. Na verdade, quem olhasse por fora poderia facilmente confundir aquela cena com uma briguinha de um casal recém casados.

Eu estava só com a calça do pijama e ela usava uma das minhas camisas sociais, nós estávamos no banheiro e estávamos discutindo. Se conheço alguma coisa de filmes trouxas de comedia romântica então nós faríamos as pazes e depois transaríamos debaixo no chuveiro, e na banheira.

- estou falando de você me odiar a ponto de ceder seu lugar na cama ontem a noite pro Zabini _ me doeu um pouco dizer aquilo. Na realidade, aquele momento todo estava me dando uma sensação completamente diferente e esquisita, mas não do tipo bom. Era como se algo estivesse entalado na minha garganta e eu tinha uma vontade sobrenatural de socar alguma coisa – eu não gosto de acordar ao lado de homens na minha cama Weasley, e pelo visto, você também não.

- como assim? Eu deitei com você ontem a noite _ acho que no meio da briga nenhum de nós deu importância na conotação dessa frase – eu dormi e hoje acordei mais cedo pra trocar a compressa e quando eu percebi o Zabini já havia se deitado, eu não queria acordá-lo em...

Então ela continuou falando, mas eu já havia parado de prestar atenção.

Maldita, maldita, maldita.

O tempo todo me fazendo acreditar que sua repudia era maior que meu orgulho ferido. Pior, que porcaria de reação essa que eu tive?

De que me importa se ela me odeia ou não? Certo? Certo?

- vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? _ a Weasley me perguntou e eu não fazia ideia do que dizer.

Eu não acho que ela ia aceitar na boa que eu só estava com raiva por achar que ela havia bancado a Cinderela versão para maiores de idade... exceto a parte do sexo, ou a ausência dele.

- não está acontecendo nada _ disse na defensiva e vi que isso a irritou. Fiz menção de sair do banheiro e socar Zabini só por divertimento, mas a coelha ruiva segurou meu braço com força, impedindo minha linha de pensamento.

- eu te ajudei quando nem mesmo sabia que precisava. O mínimo que você me deve é a verdade _ e fudeu.

Eu não tinha uma boa desculpa para usar naquele momento... eu sequer tinha tempo para pensar em algo.

Foi então que eu chutei o pau da barraca.

- lembre que você insistiu _ eu disse em forma de alerta antes de puxá-la e a prender com força em meus braços.

Confesso, a sensação foi ótima.

A beijei com uma mistura de confusão e desejo. A beijei sabendo que, talvez, era a coisa mais idiota que estava fazendo. A beijei agradecendo aos céus por ela não ter poderes naquele momento.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A:** AEEEEEEE, cheguei aonde eu queria *-* e aonde metade das leitoras queria tbm neh :p eu sei, vcs são todas taradas u-u

Tenho novidades *o* tive uma ideia, eu preciso de uma personagem, e como não tenho mais o que fazer, vou transformar um(a) leitor(a) afortunado(a) se torne esse nosso membro de GITB aeeeeeee \o/ e o publico vai ao delírio kkkkk

Serio agora, eu tive essa ideia, então eu vou fazer um sorteio com quem quiser participar e realmente transformar em um personagem que vai logo aparece.

Se vc quiser participar, me mande uma review dizendo por que vc deve ser a minha nova inspiração... como eu disse, vai ser sorteio, mas eu gostaria de ver as respostas :p Me surpreendam u_u

Bjas, bjs

**Jacih: ** gataaaaaaaaaaa o/ hahahaha poutz, eu fiquei tão traumatizada que agora to salvando em dois pen drives, HD externo e no note hahahahaha só pro caso de eu ser uma pessoa mt sortuda. Espero que curta, obg por comentar *-* Bjaum

**Rhyeli: **minhhhaaaaa perseguidora favorita kkkkkkkkk pronto linda, prometi que ia tentar postar hj, e eu ate ia colocar mais cedo, só que a net não tava funfando D: hahahaha mas problema resolvido u-u postadooooo, e revisado, tenho a impressão de que vc vai curtir mt esse caos todo kkkkkkkkkkk ADOREI a ideia da Narcisa, eu com certeza vou encaixar em algum momento kkkkkkkkkkk bjaum nega, obg sempre por comentar, de verdade. Boa leitura *-*


End file.
